PROJECT SUMMARY The prime objective of the Stanford K12 ?Training Research Leaders in Type 1 Diabetes? is the education and training of researchers for academic careers in Pediatric and Adult Endocrinology with a specific focus on type 1 diabetes (T1D). Our K12 program has three key training components: 1) a mentored research experience, 2) didactic instruction, and 3) mentoring and career development training. One of the distinguishing features of our program are the accomplishments of the program?s faculty and the strength of the research environment of Stanford University. We base the scientific foundation of this K12 training grant upon the structure of our recently P30 funded Stanford Diabetes Research Center (SDRC) and the successful training program of the long-standing Stanford Diabetes, Endocrinology, and Metabolism T32. The SDRC provides services via four strategic research cores: 1) Clinical and Translational Core; 2) Genomics and Analysis Core; 3) Islet Research Core; 4) Immune Monitoring Core. In addition to the research cores, the SDRC has grouped the 98 SDRC investigators into four broad research ?affinity? areas: 1) Pancreas and Islet Research; 2) Metabolism and Signaling in Diabetes; 3) Diabetes Immunology and Transplantation; 4) Diabetes, Bioengineering, and Behavioral Sciences. This K12 will leverage existing T32, P30, and campus wide curricula of study and research experiences to provide our T1D focused K12 scholars with a program of high quality training from a diverse faculty in both basic and clinical departments. Stanford has a strong reputation for research and our 31 K12 faculty have been successful in obtaining grant support with an average of $1,918,610 in direct cost funding for research ranging from basic immunology, genetics/genomics, and islet cell biology to clinical trials of new therapeutics for diabetes prevention or treatment with diabetes technology. This K12 will provide research and career development training for Pediatric and Adult Endocrinologists in T1D so they can be leaders as physician-scientists. These clinically and research trained K12 scholars will be well positioned to serve as catalysts for multidisciplinary investigations bridging bench-to- bedside science leading to patient centered discoveries. We are confident that with a specific Program to support mentored research in T1D that we will be able to attract the highest caliber of applicants and mentor them to achieve success in academic medicine as physician-scientists.